Revelations Made
by LovingPillow
Summary: Her identity is on the line of being revealed, or has it already been revealed? Meet Gotokuji Miyako, or Rolling Bubbles, the girl who's in a fix because the Rowdyruff Boys know her true identity, but won't do anything about it! Oh-what am I spewing about? The summary is similar to the story, but not exactly. So, I guess you'll have to risk reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Butch doesn't know Miyako is Bubbles**

* * *

"Miyako!"

Smiling and bidding a polite goodbye to her classmates, Miyako gathered her books and walked over to her partners in justice, Kaoru and Momoko.

"You know, those Rowdyruff boys are _so_ stupid!" Momoko pointed out and then began telling her morning encounter with their enemies, the Rowdyruff boys. "I can't believe they couldn't tell that I was Blossom! I mean, don't I still look the same? It's just the clothes, the clothes!" She emphasized in bewilderment.

Miyako giggled and she wrapped her arms protectively around her textbooks, "I guess it's because they only see Hyper Blossom. Anyone else is just a normal person, even if they look like the Powerpuff girls." Miyako explained, and thankfully Momoko understood, what with her nodding as agreeing with her blond-haired friend.

Just then, their belts started flashing. The three girls eyed their belts before they nodded to each other. Flying to the laboratory would take a couple of seconds, but they couldn't risk transforming in the middle of school where their peers could see them in broad daylight. Once they barged into the lab, Momoko (who immediately transformed into Hyper Blossom) questioned the Profession about the reason they were called.

"It's the Rowdyruff boys again!" Poochi informed them with a bark, with the Professor nodding along. "They're causing mischief around the town!" Ken exclaimed to back up their point. The girls all nodded and before anyone could open the windows, they flew off (breaking through the glass, once again) towards places the boys would hang around to cause trouble.

"Buttercup, you take the south. Bubbles, you search the east. I'll keep my eyes near the west." Blossom ordered before flying towards her destination. Buttercup and Bubbles both nodded to their disappearing leader, and began following orders.

**With Rolling Bubbles**

After a few hours of pointless flying (no Rowdyruff boys spotted), Bubbles felt her powers diminish. Since staying in air required her powers, she had to land to conserve her energy (which is a requirement for her powers). Just as she landed, a green figure appeared before her. With a startled gasp, Bubbles clutched her bubble-wand, weary of the Rowdyruff. "What's a puff like you doing out here, blue?" He asked, stalking forward to knock the weapon out of her hands. When Bubbles didn't answer, he gave a grin. "Listen here blue. Either you stay still and I wait for BC to come fight me, or you attempt to fight me and lose. Both choices seem perfectly fine to me." He said whilst he twirled her bubble-wand around with his fingers.

Bubbles glared at him as she rushed forward to grab her weapon, "G-give me back my weapon," She shouted, only for Butch to sidestep her, "please!" she added in at the last second whilst he grinned. Hearing Buttercup shouting in frustration, he dropped the wand and flew north. _Am I not strong enough to fight?_ Bubbles questioned herself once she undid her transformation; she need to let her weapon heal self-damages.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?! Did something happen to Buttercup?" Blossom asked in concern when she appeared past the corner, having heard Bubbles and another voice (which she couldn't identify). Miyako shook her head (not wanting to answer) and she smiled thinly towards the floating girl. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, have a good day." Miyako bowed and began walking home, ignoring Blossom's concerns.

_I should be training... I won't get any stronger if I stay the way I am now..._ Miyako thought. She didn't notice where she was walking until she fell backwards by bumping into someone.

"Miyako!" A familiar voice called out, and Miyako looked up to see Buttercup, who had covered her mouth whilst her eyes widened in horror. "Get out of here!" Buttercup mouthed as she pushed Miyako away from the battlefield.

Once Miyako got home, she told her grandmother that she would go out to draw and then come back for dinner.

Arriving at a forest that only she visited, Miyako sat down on a log underneath this large tree. Just as she took out her sketching book filled with numerous drawings and sketches, she heard a familiar voice. "So your name is Miyako, huh? BC called your name when you bumped into her." Butch jumped down from the large oak tree he rested upon and stood in front of Miyako. She was surprised that someone other than herself knew about this forest, and didn't have enough time to move away when he took a step forward. "T-that...I-I passed by her once, and...she only knows my name because my schoolwork fell on the ground. She had picked it up for me, and since my name is written on the cover, she'd obviously know what my name is." Miyako said, half reminiscing the memory of their first encounter at school.

Silence then surrounded the two, which was good since Miyako began her sketch of the scenery. The waterfall was the main focus, which then brought the individuals' attention to the pond swimming with koi fish and lily-pads whilst the oak trees surrounded them standing straight and tall.

She was brought out of her focus when Butch suddenly spoke up, "Nice drawing of me." This caused Miyako to glance down at her drawing, which indeed showed Butch standing right beside the pond.

Blushing brightly, she noticed the colour of the sky and stood up, "I have to go." She said, excusing herself whilst she collected her things, "Good day."

Running off, she never noticed Butch's lingering stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bubbles fights Brick instead of Boomer?**

* * *

"Let's switch things up, we choose new counterparts for today." Brick announced with a grin. His counterpart, Hyper Blossom, gave him a glare as she scoffed, "On one condition. _We_ get to pick who we fight." When the words left her lips, a light grin spread across her face. Tension surrounded the group as Brick glared at her for ruining his plans, but it was soon broken because Buttercup spoke up, "I'll fight Boomer!" She said this with an evil grin, punching her knuckles against each the other in a menacing way, causing Boomer to swallow his spit in fear of being tossed around so easily by the green powerpuff.

"Since Buttercup chose Boomer, I guess the only one left is Butch." Blossom mused, thinking up strategies of ways to beat the tough rowdyruff (whom was doing the same, though he was thinking of ways to fight the so-called smart powerpuff).

"That leaves me...with Brick." Bubbles muttered as she hid behind Buttercup in fear of having to fight someone on equal levels of her leader. "Oh c'mon Bubbles, you can just hold him back until one of us finish our match!" Buttercup exclaimed, then rushed forth to engage in battle with Boomer. As Buttercup pummeled him into a building, Bubbles thought over the green powerpuff's words, making her frown. _Am I not capable to fight on my own?_ She questioned herself, feeling that she would never be as smart or strong as the others. As Bubbles floated in self-question, Brick was awaiting her attack with tense muscles. He knew what the blue Powerpuff could do, evidence proved that since he had to bandage his idiotic brother's bruises up. Since he was eyeing her warily, he hadn't noticed the incoming powerpuffs flying towards him at high speed.

"Charge!" Buttercup exclaimed as she combined hands with Blossom and spun right into Brick, who least expected that to happen, figuring that his brothers were still battling the two puffs. "Don't worry Bubbles, you're safe now." Blossom gave a smile towards the youngest powerpuff. _I could have fought him!_ Bubbles wanted to shout to them in aggravation, but she didn't voice it out, instead, she gave them a smile that looked so real yet was truly fake and hid her frown of disappointment. "Let's go back before they regain consciousness." Blossom suggested and they all flew back to the laboratory.

"Welcome back girls, how was your day saving New Townsville?" Professor Utonium asked the three girls when they reverted back to their normal states. Kaoru spoke first, "Boomer's an easy target! I don't know how you couldn't defeat him in two seconds, Miyako!" She gave a wide grin as she pound her fists together, being the casual tomboy she is.

The group then separated, since there wasn't any trouble happening after that.

* * *

"You and me, I want a fair re-match." Brick said as he stood in front of Bubbles who was sitting on the dock, just watching the lake.

She got up and looked at him with determination, then held out her hand so they could shake on it.

**An hour and 32 minutes later**

Brick wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he dodged an incoming fist. He threw a punch of his own, but Bubbles dodged it as well. _She sure knows how to fight. Why does she hide it?_ Brick questioned himself as he grinned from the workout he received, only to groan due to the sudden attack he didn't see, thus not being able to dodge. On the other hand, Bubbles was thinking about how Brick was much harder to fight than her counterpart. Seeing his fist swinging up, she quickly dodged it but didn't predict the next move which sent them both falling into the water.

When they both sprung up through the surface, a shout sounded in the air. "Get out of the water! It's not for you kids to play in!" An old man shouted as Brick swam across the lake to lift himself up to the dock. He stopped when he noticed Bubbles struggling to stay above surface. "Don't tell me... She can't swim?" He asked himself, and decided to help his rival get back to land. "Oi, Bubbles, wake up." Brick said once she was out of the water. When she didn't respond, he quickly checked her pulse to find that it was beating, then he placed his palm on top of her forehead and found that it was burning up. "She has a fever?! Great...where does she live? Should I bring her to a hospital?" He asked himself in worry, since he never experienced something like this before. He had never been in a situation where the people around him were ill.

"I..." Bubbles coughed out, "2 blocks west from here. My house..." She said and he gave a nod, though she didn't see, and begun carrying her back to her house.

When they reached the house, an older lady rushed out in a hurry. "Miyako!" She called out in worry.

"She has a fever." Brick explained, though he was confused. Who was Miyako? He wondered.

"Oh, come in, thank you for bringing my granddaughter home. Please bring her up to her room, would you like me to bring some tea and snacks while you wait?" The lady, identified as Miyako's grandmother, asked and Brick just nodded his head. He then walked up the stairs, and easily found Miyako's room (it wasn't that hard considering there was a sign stating it was her room). Once inside, he gently let her down from his back. Once she was under the covers of her blankets, Miyako's grandmother walked into the room. "Poor Miyako, I told her not to do so much this morning! She's such a stubborn girl." Miyako's grandmother huffed, looking over to the piles of mittens and hats. The mittens seemed to be in progress, but the hats were completed. Looking closer, Brick could see that they had names sewn into them. For the red hat, his name was sewn in orange. For the blue hat, Boomer's name was sewn in yellow. For the green hat, Butch's name was sewn in black.

"I wonder who those boys are... She was knitting them last night, so whoever they are, they must be in luck. I've never seen her so concentrated on completing something like this." Miyako's grandmother said with a sigh and she turned to Brick. "I do apologize for forgetting to ask your name. Would you be a dear and tell me?"

"Brick, ma'am. My name is Brick."

Nodding, she smiled brightly. "Do you think you could stay overnight to watch Miyako? I'd be delighted to hear you say yes." _Especially since I now know who the red hat and mittens belong to._ She thought to herself, grinning secretly.

Brick gave nod and took a seat beside Miyako's bed once her grandmother left the room. "Miyako is Bubbles." He stated, then continued, "Bubbles is Miyako." Nodding to confirm the fact, he felt his head ache from the confusing day.

Suddenly, Bubbles stirred from her bed. Brick moved to hold her down, but she remained motionless after whispering about needing to complete the mittens. He looked at her in aggravated confusion. "Why?" He asked in a whisper, staring at her peaceful expression. "Almost winter... Must complete them..." She muttered as if responding to his question, but he knew too well that she was asleep.

Turning his head to eye the hats and half completed mittens, he glanced back to Miyako. "Aren't we enemies? Why are you doing these sorts of things for us?" He asked her, but received no answer. Sitting there, he watched Miyako sleep. His questions were left waiting for answers that wouldn't come, because he'd disappear from her bedroom the moment she'd wake.


End file.
